Gum
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Phineas finds a piece of gum in his mom's purse. He wants to share with Ferb, but that just leads to trouble.


**I am sorry it's so late. My internet hasn't been working for my computer, so I have been checking up with all the stories on my DSi. I would like to thank everyone who has read my other two; Worms and Cereal with Milk, and all of you who are reading this right now. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I'd be a boy and named either Dan or Swampy, but I'm neither so I don't. ;)**

**Gum- Requested by BroadwayFanGirl92**

"I found it in Mom's purse" Phineas told his brother; gesturing towards the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Mmm, strawberry" Phineas cooed chewing the gum.

Ferb made a face at Phineas.

"Oh, you want to try?" Ferb nodded his head.

Phineas took the gum out of his mouth and handed it to Ferb. Unfortunately, Ferb could not get the gum off of Phin's fingers; for it was too sticky.

Phineas glared at the gum and bite his tongue while trying to pull it off of his fingers.

"Yes!" He cheered when it came off, but then pouted when it wouldn't come off that hand. He started waving his hand frantically trying to get it to fly off, but was having difficulty.

He stopped moving and stared at his hand. The gum was no longer there.

"What the?" Phineas examined his hand again, searching for the gum. He turned around looking on the floor, and on the ceiling and on the wall, and any other place his gum could've gone.

Ferb cleared his throat and motioned for Phineas to look up. When Phineas looked up at the ceiling he couldn't see it, he gave Ferb a questioning glance and said.

"I checked the ceiling Ferb, it not there."

Ferb shook his hand and pulled at his own hair. Phineas' eyes widened and groped around his hair, looking for the gum and found it on the tip. He tried pulling it out, but that made the matter worse.

Ferb grabbed his brother's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Wow" Phineas pulled at the gum in his hair trying to get it out. The two boys were standing on the counter in front of the mirror staring at Phineas' hair.

Ferb nodded his head in agreement.

Phineas pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers; showing he had an idea.

"Ferb, get a brush!"

Ferb jumped off of the counter and opened the cabinet retrieving the pink brush for Phineas.

He climbed on the counter and handed it to his brother. Phineas drew the brush along the front of his hair and through the sticky gum. He cringed as he pulled harder. He took the brush out of his hair and shook his head. "Doesn't work Ferb."

Ferb smiled and held up his index finger signaling Phineas to stay put.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere with this hair" He said with a look of disgust on his face.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"No way, Ferb!" Phineas shouted. "Don't you dare come close to me with that scissor!

Ferb pushed his brother's hand down "Just hold still"

Phineas held his eyes shut as he heard the clipping of the scissor.

Ferb poked his shoulder and he opened them. In the reflection of the mirror he saw himself, no more gum in his hair, because there was practically any hair in the front.

"Fe-erb!" Phineas whined. "I am never letting you cut my hair again!"

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"How am I going to hide _this _from Mom?"

Ferb ran out and soon came back with his hat that said 'I Love Platypi'

"Great idea!" Phineas placed the hat on his head and it was like he never got a poorly done haircut.

"Let's go!" The two boys ran down stairs to watch T.V.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The boys were happily watching television-Phineas, still wearing his hat, of course until the heard their sister scream.

"WHO USED MY BRUSH?" The boys took in a sharp breath when she continued. "PHINEAS!"

"How did she know it was me?" Phineas said in a defeated tone.

"Well, we did forget to throw away your hair I cut, therefore giving her evidence that _you _used the brush." Ferb concluded.

"In hindsight, we should have cleaned up."

Ferb shook his head in disagreement "In hindsight, you should've never taken the gum"

**That's the end of that one! YAY!**

**I am taking requests xDDDD**

**I would like to thank everyone one who is reading this, even if you don't review. **


End file.
